


The Great Outdoors

by cosmiceverafter



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yearning, feelings for a friend, summertime, wish on a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: Buck, Eddie, and Chris decide to go camping. Feelings decide to travel along."Never lose an opportunity of seeing anything beautiful." - Ralph Waldo Emerson
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 203





	1. Into the wild

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Buddie Stargazing"
> 
> A little Buddie + Christopher ficlet perfect for summertime. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

**The Great Outdoors**

“Damn, we need to do this more often!”  
  
Buck looked up as Eddie fixed his whiskey neat, and sat in his green folding chair by the fire. Christopher was playing with some sticks next to their site.  
  
The two of them were off their 48-hour shift and were in the great outdoors. They had driven for 45 minutes to get to this camping spot, and as Buck took a deep breath of fresh air, he knew it had been worth it.

They had fished in the river, cooked dinner over the portable grill, listened to old tunes and became one with nature. It was _heavenly._  
  
_“Agreed,"_ Buck exhaled, taking a swig of his beer.   
  
Eddie laughed, “We even didn’t fail _too_ badly with getting that tent up.”  
  
“Speak for yourself,” Buck replied, “one of those freaking poles jabbed me in the shoulder!” He rubbed his shoulder with a little pout.   
  
“You _are_ a newbie at this kind of thing.”  
  
Buck’s mouth fell open in dramatic play, “Uh… _please,_ this isn’t my first rodeo in the woods.”  
  
“I’d hate to ask what your first rodeo was then,” Eddie said, shaking his head with a mischievous grin.  
  
_“Well,_ her name was―”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Eddie exclaimed, putting his hands up, “I think we’re good for storytime by the fire for now.”  
  
“Hey daddy, the fire is getting a little low! I found a big log.”  
  
Eddie looked over at his son, “That is a big one, Chris! Good eye, my man. Thanks for being the best scout ever.”  
  
Chris had gotten back a little over a week ago from camp, and he was missing it. But Buck had missed his little buddy more; he was so glad to have him back.  
  
“Let me help you, pal!” Buck called out, rushing over to the little boy.  
  
“Thanks, Buck!”  
  
“You’ve got it.” Buck grabbed the log and carried it to the fire. As he placed it in, Christopher nodded in encouragement and gave him a thumbs up. If he thought he loved the kid before, it was only growing by the second. That kid had touched his heart, like so many around him.  
  
_Speaking of touching his heart..._  
  
He couldn’t help but stare over at his best friend as the flickering of the flames and the setting sun spotlighted his chiseled features.  
  
_Why did feelings like this have to be a thing?_  
  
He was getting along nicely in the world, doing his thing when out of the blue one night, he had the realization he was in love with his best friend and always had been.  
  
_Way to complicate it all._  
  
“How about s’mores?” Eddie asked, with a clap of his hands.  
  
_“Yes!”_ Chris said excitedly as he jumped over.  
  
Buck reached over and grabbed the marshmallows hoping he’d be able to melt these feelings into the fire beside them.

  
  
***  
  


  
As they made their s'mores over the fire, Eddie was having a hard time controlling how he was feeling.  
  
_About Buck._  
  
Recently, yet maybe not so recently at all, he had discovered that his feelings for his best friend went deeper than _just_ a friend.  
  
He really wanted to tell Buck how he felt, but he didn’t want to scare off someone who meant so much to him _and_ his son. Buck was his person; a constant in his life. That was _everything._

So instead, he pushed the feelings down, drank another sip of whiskey, and carried on enjoying his night.  
  
The sky grew even darker and the stars sparkled the heavens like tiny speckles of glitter thrown above.  
  
Eddie showed the two of them all the constellations in the sky, telling stories from long ago. They both listened with smiles upon their faces.  
  
_“Look!_ A shooting star,” Christopher cried pointing towards the sky. “That’s the first shooting star I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“They say you should make a wish on shooting stars. It may even come true,” Buck smiled, patting Chris on the back.  
  
His son curled up in Buck’s arms as Buck held on tightly. It made Eddie’s heart swell from the sight of it.  
  
Christopher’s eyes shut and he grinned a toothy grin in their direction, _“I made it!_ I made my wish.”  
  
“It’s _your_ wish,” Buck said. “Don’t tell anyone!”  
  
Chris crossed his heart and leaned back into Buck pushing his glasses up.

Everything was so peaceful here. It wasn’t like being at war, yet there were times Eddie would look up at that same night sky, wishing his family was okay and safe.  
  
“What would you wish for?”  
  
Eddie looked over at Buck who was looking at him raising an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
_That the person next to me would love me back,_ Eddie thought to himself as he wished upon the star.

***

  
  
They finally turned in for the night and were laying quietly in the tent. It was big enough for the three of them in there, even spread out. The one side of the tent was bending in a strange way though. Buck frowned and rubbed his shoulder.  
  
He was so relaxed as he settled into his sleeping bag. Buck wanted to escape life and do this more often. There was something so therapeutic about it. He could hear the crickets playing their midnight symphony and he closed his eyes with a smile.  
  
_“You asleep?”_  
  
Buck opened his eyes and looked to his side where Eddie was staring at him. “Not yet.”  
  
“It’s nice up here, huh?”  
  
“I’ll say,” Buck said. “I was just thinking about how we need to do this more often.”  
  
Eddie nodded in the dark, “Good idea. My kid is obsessed with it, almost as much as he is with you.”  
  
Buck smiled, “Not possible. I’m his favorite.”  
  
“I think so..." Eddie said, returning the smile. “Thanks for doing this with us. It’s nice to get away for a little bit. Things at home get so.. _.intense_ all the time. I think we all needed this.”  
  
“Definitely,” Buck murmured. “It’s not just the great outdoors that calms me though, to be honest.”  
  
“What else does?”  
  
“Being with you and Chris,” Buck replied honestly. “You’re practically family at this point.”  
  
“I agree, I feel it with you as well." Eddie looked over at his son, "We’re both content and happy.”  
  
Buck swallowed, the words on the tip of his tongue, wanting to come out. That had been his wish upon the star racing across the sky...the chance to express how he was feeling... feeling towards Eddie. Instead, he turned to look at the top of the tent.  
  
“Good night, Buck,” Eddie said quietly reaching his hand out and closing his eyes.  
  
“Night, Eddie.” Buck's heart was pounding as he grabbed Eddie's hand gently and squeezed, not wanting to let go.   
  
Eddie didn’t seem to mind though, for he was already fast asleep with a peaceful smile on his face as he squeezed Buck’s hand back.

 _Tomorrow. I'll tell him tomorrow,_ Buck promised to himself as he let the peace, from the one he loved and the chirping of the crickets, drift him off to sleep. 


	2. In the morning light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day brings new opportunities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of The Great Outdoors, because what can I say? I’m a hopeless romantic.

** In the morning light **

  
The morning sun was warming up the tent in a beautiful glow that Eddie wanted to bask in for a while.  
  
He woke up before the other two.  
  
First, he checked in with his son as he always did. Christopher was wrapped up like a caterpillar in its cocoon, buried deep within his sleeping bag.  
  
Then Eddie’s focus turned to Buck. His best friend was fast asleep like his son, except he had kicked all of his blankets off and was on top of his bag.  
  
His lips were parted softly, and the sun was hitting his profile just right. _The guy was beautiful._  
  
Eddie stared at him longer than he wanted to admit. But he couldn’t help it. Sometime during the night, he had woken up and noticed he was holding hands with Buck. He had managed somehow to move his sleeping bag closer to Buck’s during his sleep.  
  
The two of them had been so close, that Eddie could feel the warmth coming off of his strong body.  
  
He had wanted nothing more than to kiss Buck at that moment, sliding into his friend’s sleeping bag, so he could embrace more than just his hand. He wanted to hold him in his arms, kissing his neck as he acknowledged they would have every day to do this. _That’s what he had wanted._  
  
They were spread out a bit further apart in the morning when Eddie had opened his eyes a second time. But his hand still hummed with the promise of what could be.

  
***

  
Buck felt good, like _really_ good, as he stretched. One should probably not feel that good after sleeping on the hard ground all night. But he did. It was probably because he was able to hold Eddie in his arms during the night.  
  
He had woken up holding Eddie’s hand still, yet what was more, was the fact that Eddie had somehow gotten closer to them. Buck had maneuvered in such a way, that he was up close to Eddie. It wasn’t everything, but it was enough.  
  
Now he was waking up to an empty tent. But that’s when he heard Christopher’s laugh from outside of the tent. _God,_ he could get used to them, the three of them. The family of his dreams.  
  
Buck put a pair of sweat bottoms on and a sweatshirt to block the brisk morning air. Eddie was no longer around to keep him warm, so he had to make do with what he had… even though it didn’t compare.  
  
Christopher and Eddie were by the portable grill making what appeared and smelled like a delicious breakfast.  
_“Look at that!”_  
  
Eddie looked over and Buck’s heart pounded, the way it always seemed to do lately around the guy. “Someone’s finally awake. Thought you were going to sleep the day away.”  
  
“What can I say,” Buck said with a grin, “there’s something about this mountain air that rejuvenates me.”  
  
“Oh, I’ll agree with that,” Eddie nodded, taking some hashbrowns into his mouth. Buck couldn’t help watch the way his lips move around his fingers, and he flushed from the sight of it.  
  
“So, what are we cookin’ up here boys?”  
  
Christopher looked over at Buck and smiled, “Eggs, hash browns, and bacon! I even let dad crack the eggs!”  
  
“Yikes, a bit unwise, my friend. You sure that was a good idea?”  
  
Chris laughed as he pushed around the scrambled eggs, while Eddie secretly slipped him the middle finger.  
  
“You’re quite the little chef, buddy,” Buck said as he ruffled Christopher’s hair slightly. “Smells delicious. Can I get a sample of some bacon?”  
  
_“Here.”_ Eddie reached down to grab a piece and then hovered it over Buck’s mouth. His best friend raised an eyebrow and his mouth twitched with a hint of a smile.  
  
Buck opened his mouth as the delicious bacon hit his tongue. “Mmm, that’s some good bacon!” He tried to ignore the thrill he felt at Eddie feeding him and failed miserably.  
  
There seemed to be some sort of unspoken connection just then between the two of them. Buck couldn’t help but wonder, if Eddie felt something more, too.

  
  
***

  
Another day was coming and going rapidly, but Eddie was enjoying every moment with his boys.  
  
They had enjoyed breakfast telling stories of the weird dreams they had the night before and decided to explore the wilderness surrounding them.  
  
Up the trail they went, spotting colorful birds, and beautiful flowers and trees. They went slowly, as to not push Chris too far, but once again, his son impressed them both by taking the lead.  
  
Christopher’s eyes captured the wonder of everything he saw. It was breathtaking to witness.  
  
As the evening sun was setting, they settled in with their music and dinner. Buck and Christopher, we’re playing a round of Go Fish, and Eddie was catching up on the latest chapter in his book.  
  
However, he paused and took it all in. Why did this feel so… _natural?_ Maybe that’s how it felt with a best friend, one who had your back. But this was all he had ever wanted in life. Something that felt.. _.effortless._ They could just be in the moment so well, minding their own business yet feeling the peace of being together.  
  
It had never quite felt like this before. He’d always felt like anxiety bloomed beneath the surface, wanting desperately to escape. Now he wanted to do anything _but_ escape.  
  
If this was all there was to be between them, then that was okay. But Eddie couldn’t help but hope for a bit more.

  
  
  
***  
  


  
  
Eddie was reading Chris a bedtime story in the tent, while Buck sat by the fire, drinking a beer, and feeling a whirlwind of thoughts.  
  
This little getaway was so eye-opening on what life could be like. A preview of contentment and happiness of ease. It was all he had ever wanted.  
  
When Chris was asleep, Eddie emerged from the tent, zipping it shut. He made his way over and Buck handed him a beer.  
  
“Thanks, man.”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
Eddie sighed, “I don’t want to leave in the morning.”  
  
“Me neither. But duty calls.”  
  
“Yeah,” Eddie nodded. “It sure does.”  
  
“I just hope Chim isn’t making a mess of things,” Buck sighed with a grin. “But I’m sure Hen will keep him covered.”  
  
“As long as he doesn’t borrow my cologne in my locker, I’d say he’ll be alright,” Eddie laughed shaking his head slightly.  
  
“That would be a sin to steal that. You smell too good! Believe me, I’ve noticed.”  
  
_Whoops._  
  
The words had left Buck’s mouth before he had realized what he’d said.  
  
He noticed Eddie stiffen next to him, but took a swig.  
  
Buck tried to play it cool even though he wanted to kick himself, “I just mean, when you work with a guy you get close to him and—“  
  
“Buck,” Eddie winked, “you don’t need to explain it. It’s the truth. I am a good smelling guy.”  
  
Buck laughed with ease as he released a sigh. _These feelings were toying with everything, weren’t they?_ It was making him on edge 24/7. “Better than a guy named John that I used to work with. _Phew.”_  
  
They both laughed and talked about stupid stuff, but the conversation Buck really wanted to have with the guy, was scared to come out. _..ironically._

 _Dammit._  
  
Eddie yawned, and Buck rubbed a hand on his head, “I’m looking forward to sleep. I meant it, I slept so damn good last night.”  
  
“I could tell,” Eddie replied as he clasped his hands together. “You were sound asleep when I woke up in the night.”  
  
“Yeah,” Buck said, taking a bit of a risk, “I noticed we were holding hands when I woke up. Our little handshake must’ve stayed glued that way because we were both out like the log Chris wanted in the fire.” He laughed without humor feeling the nerves tingle his body.  
  
Eddie looked over at him, “I think that’s why I felt so at ease last night. I must’ve, _um,_ scooted closer or something in my sleep.”  
  
“What can I say? I’m irresistible when asleep.” Buck shrugged, playing it cool as he wiggled his eyebrows up-and-down.  
  
“When you’re awake, too.”  
  
Buck gasped and looked at Eddie. His eyes were wide. _Had Eddie just said…._  
  
“Listen, I need to talk to you,” Eddie pressed further. “It’s something that’s recently come up and I… I’m just trying to figure out what to do about it. This whole time away I’ve wanted too and I think it’s time.”  
  
Buck was frozen but somehow managed to nod. _Could he be talking about what Buck was hoping he’d say?_  
  
“I don’t want to ruin what we have here, you’re my best friend. So I don’t want things to change.”  
  
Buck looked down at his feet. So Eddie _could_ sense what he was feeling but didn’t want that…he didn’t know whether to talk or cry at that moment.  
  
_“But…”_ Buck’s head moved up slightly. Eddie cleared his throat as if he were nervous, “I have feelings for you, Buck. _Deep feelings_ and I get this probably feels out of the blue or somethin’, but I just thought it was important you knew.”  
  
Buck was lucky he could find his voice, “It’s not out of the blue.”  
  
“It’s not?” Eddie replied with what looked like to be hope.  
  
Buck shook his head, “No. It’s been like this for me for a very long time. I wanted to tell you so many times, especially on this camping trip, but I was afraid... _really_ afraid.”  
  
_“So…_ what you’re saying is that you like me, too?”  
  
Taking a deep breath, and gently reaching over to hold Eddie’s hand once more, he said, “I’m saying that I'm in love with you, Eddie.”  
  
Eddie’s face lit up in the most beautiful way, _“Really?”_  
  
“Yes,” Buck nodded, _“really_. I fell so hard around the time we started getting close. I tried to push it away because of fear, but I don’t want to hide it anymore. I love you and I love Chris. Being around you both, it’s a sense of family. You’re _my_ family.”  
  
“You’re _our_ family, too,” Eddie said, leaning in slightly to touch Buck’s face. His skin warmed from the gentle touch and his eyes flickered shut slowly. “I was scared to express how I felt because I didn’t want to lose that.”  
  
“You’ll _never_ lose me.”  
  
Eddie’s eyes filled with tears, “Good, because I don’t think either of us,” he motioned towards the tent, “could handle that.”  
  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Buck reassured as he touched Eddie’s hand still cradling his face.  
  
“I love you, too, ya know,” Eddie whispered with such clarity. “It all clicks together when I’m with you.”  
  
Buck couldn’t believe this was happening. He felt like he was floating in the sky among the stars they had wished on the previous night. “I’m not dreaming, am I? I was pretty damn comfortable by the fire just now. I _could_ be asleep.”  
  
“You’re not asleep, I promise,” Eddie replied with a laugh.  
  
Buck smiled slowly, “Prove it?”  
  
_“Gladly.”_  
  
Eddie closed the distance between them, and their lips gently pushed together. Buck immediately felt the fire within him blaze brightly. _This_ was what felt right. _This_ was what he had been waiting for. _It all made sense now._  
  
The kiss deepened and their lips moved together in harmony like the stream moving through the rocks. It was perfect in every way.  
  
That night as they slept in their sleeping bags, they held each other and this time, it was on purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this ficlet, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to send me more prompts (summer prompts, too) over on my Tumblr blog: stydiaeverafter or in the comment section below! Thanks!


End file.
